This application relates generally to a pneumatic tool. More particularly, this application relates to a pneumatic tool having a relatively direct air path through the tool and pneumatic motor.
A pneumatic tool is driven by the flow of compressed air therethrough, with increased flow typically resulting in greater power and performance. The geometry of the pathway for compressed air though a pneumatic tool can significantly affect the tool""s performance by increasing or decreasing flow therethough.
Conventional pneumatic tools have air passageways that deliver compressed air to the pneumatic motor. In pistol-grip type tools these air passageways typically originate from the bottom of a handle depending from the housing body of a pneumatic tool and extend to an air inlet for the pneumatic motor located generally at the rear of the housing body. To accommodate the positioning of the air inlet, the air passageway is usually bent in several directions prior to reaching the air inlet. Typically, the tortuous air pathway impedes flow of compressed air, resulting in reduced power and performance.
Conventional pneumatic motors also impede the flow of compressed air by requiring air to be diverted roughly 90 degrees prior to being exhausted from the motor. Compressed air typically enters the pneumatic motor along a rear plate, flowing generally parallel to the axis of the motor""s rotor. In order to escape the motor, the compressed air must be diverted to flow generally perpendicular to the rotor so that it can exit through an aperture along a cylinder of the motor. By requiring airflow to be diverted to such a degree, the overall flow of compressed air through the pneumatic motor is reduced.
Consequently, a significant improvement in a pneumatic tool and a pneumatic motor can be achieved by providing a pneumatic tool with a relatively direct air passageway therethrough.
Therefore, this application provides a pneumatic tool that avoids the disadvantages of prior designs while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of a pneumatic tool which provides for a relatively direct pathway to and into a pneumatic motor.
Another important feature is the provision of a pneumatic tool which provides for a relatively direct pathway between an air inlet into a motor and an exhaust port from the motor housing.
Another important feature is the provision of a pneumatic tool which diverts most of the exhaust air toward a rear portion of the tool.
Certain ones of these and other features may be attained by providing a pneumatic tool comprising: a pneumatic motor comprised of a cylinder having opposite ends, an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion having an exhaust port extending therethrough, the lower portion having an air inlet extending therethrough, a rotor rotatably suspended within the cylinder, and front and rear plates, each engaged to opposite ends of the cylinder and suspending the rotor therebetween; and a housing defining a motor cavity, an air passageway and an exhaust passageway therein, the pneumatic motor disposed within the motor cavity with the air inlet in communication with the air passageway and the exhaust port in communication with the exhaust passageway.